Love don't die
by fairyhore
Summary: Un millier d'années passent, mais l'amour ne meurt pas... Après le 5x15
1. All I Want

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side

Elle ferme les yeux. Elena, toujours sauver la magnifique Elena. Cela a toujours été Elena. Ils ont toujours préféré Elena à elle, même Stefan, son meilleur ami, mais le seul ami sincère qu'elle avait à Mystic Falls. "_Blondie, sert à quelque chose pour une fois et va chercher le sang de Klaus_" Pourquoi faire ? Pour sauver sainte Elena. "_Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être difficile t'as déjà couché avec lui_" ricana Tyler. C'est toujours de sa faute de toute façon. Elle ne servait à rien. À part divertir Klaus, d'après Damon.

Klaus.

C'est si mal de voir le bien chez quelqu'un ? C'est si mauvais d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, en luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Combien ? Combien de gens vont encore mourir ? Après Katherine -putain, Katherine, qui va mourir ? Elle ? Sa mère ? Bordel.

Ça doit cesser.

**"Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans"**

But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody

* * *

Situé après le 5x15, je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferais une fiction -si c'est le cas j'ajouterais surement Stefan, ou un one-shot.

Chanson : All I Want - Kodaline


	2. Born This Way

_She was born to survive_

_She was born this way_

« _Arriver dans une nouvelle ville, seule et sans rien. Quelle magnifique idée. Digne de Caroline Forbes._ » Pensais-je. La Nouvelle-Orléans est une ville peuplée de vampires, ce n'est pas comme-ci je ne suis pas habituée.

Mais c'est tellement différent, je me sens à part -ça ne change pas ça, mais il y a tellement de vampires et inconnu, pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Lâcher mes amis, puis venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans, avec comme repère Klaus ? La personne avec qui j'ai couché il y a un mois ? Dans les bois en plus ? Uh, quelqu'un aurait pu nous entendre ou nous voir. Mais à ce moment-là, je m'en fichais complètement.

Je soupire -encore une fois- et puis retourne à ma voiture. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une personne morte, allongé à l'arrière de ma voiture. Merci la nouvelle amie de Bonnie, d'avoir au moins fait un sort pour conserver son corps.

Où vais-je l'enterrer ? Pas n'importe où, on parle de Katherine Pierce, ou Katerina Petrova, peut importe, la fille qui a survécu à Klaus pendant 500 ans, celle qui a survécu à Silas, un sorcier immortel de... 200 ans et qui a survécu à la cure. Alors, elle mérite au moins, un endroit où rester en paix. Quelle blague, le jour où Katherine restera en paix, il n'arrivera jamais. Même morte elle ne l'est pas.

La preuve, après que Matt a trouvé le corps de Katherine -plein de sang, là où logeait Nadia, Damon a voulu brulé le corps, Stefan voulait l'enterrer dans les bois et Elena a voulu lui déchirer membre par membre. J'ai presque dû partir en courant avec le corps en promettant que j'allais le jeter dans le lac. Bien-sûr, plusieurs heures après, j'étais en voiture, vers la Nouvelle-Orléans, en train de réfléchir où je pourrais l'enterrer. Et j'ai même eu une folie passagère de vouloir la ressusciter. Après tout, je l'aimais bien Katherine, elle était... comme une amie.

« **Miss Forbes, puis-je vous aidez** ? » dit une voix, où plutôt quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai en sursaut. J'étais toujours à côté de ma voiture en train de regarder le corps de Katherine recouvert.

Je fis face à Elijah Mikaelson, le frère « noble » dit-on de Klaus. Et d'après ce qu'avait dit Katherine, quand elle était -vraiment- ivre, son seul amour avec Stefan. Même s'il n'est pas venu la voir quand elle est morte, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle s'est rabattue sur Stefan, j'espère.

« **Monsieur Mikaelson, je... Non, ça ira, j'allais justement repartir** » dis-je nerveuse. Oui je vais repartir est très loin.

« **Appelez-moi Elijah, Miss Forbes, puis-je vous offrir une balade avant de repartir ? Ce serait regrettable de partir si vite.** »

Miss Forbes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 200 ans de plus, l'ironie. Sa proposition sonne plus comme, « j'ai besoin de vous parler, vite ou je vous tue », enfin je n'espère pas. Je jette un coup d'oeil nerveux derrière moi, bordel j'ai Katherine -morte- juste derrière moi et je suis devant l'homme qu'elle a aimé pendant près d'un demi-siècle. Parfait, je ne sais même pas s'il est ou courant. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Klaus et Rebekah ont dû se réjouir de sa mort et ont dû faire la fête du siècle après être revenu ici.

« **Ou peut-être que vous attendez quelqu'un ?** » Continua-t-il poliment.

Rien avoir avec Klaus, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, je lui offre un sourire polit.

« **Une promenade ? Je pense que j'ai le temps, mais appelez-moi Caroline.** » répondis-je.

« **Bien, allons à la plantation, les pommes sont succulentes**. »

Je lui souris et commença à marcher à côté de lui.

Sérieusement ? Une plantation ? Des pommes ? Je n'ai rien contre les pommes, mais c'est tout ce que la Nouvelle-Orléans a à offrir ? Sérieusement des pommes.

Le trajet se fait en silence, Elijah à l'air de réfléchir, tant mieux je peux faire de même.

Sait-il pour Katherine ? Elle m'obsède c'est fou, elle mérite ce qui lui est arrivé, mais c'est triste et injuste -j'avoue : j'ai seulement pleuré 20 minutes dans ma voiture durant le trajet. Tout ce que voulait Katherine, c'était d'être aimé, d'être vampire et d'avoir sa fille. Si Elena m'entendait, elle me ferait tuer en quelques secondes. Katherine m'a transformé en vampire et c'est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé. J'ai l'impression que je lui en dois en une et elle est morte bordel. Nous arrivons vers une maison, avec à sa droite une forêt et un pommier. C'est une blague ? Je me tourne vers Elijah.

« **On y est. Je vais être franc avec vous, j'ai besoin de vous parler et que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi Caroline ?** »

Bordel, j'en étais sûre, les emmerdes commencent.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

* * *

Hi, voici la suite du « premier chapitre/prologue » plus long bien-sûr. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre chaque jour, donc les chapitres seront relativement court. Pas de Klaroline pour l'instant, je préfère installer un « sujet » pour l'instant.

Pour la chanson c'est _Born This Way – Lady Gaga_, à la troisième personne.


End file.
